The Girl In Red
by Mvpfanworks
Summary: (bad with summaries) follow Alison Argent in a retelling of the little red riding hood but with a devilish twist. follow her in the Victorian Era and learn about a town filled with secrets, lies, and occasionally murder. Come to understand that nothing and no one is who they seem.


Authors note:

Hi it's me mvp ~

This is my first story on this site and im hoping that you guys will like it. Im trying this out because I love to write and I wanna know if perhaps it's something I should pursue.

criticism is welcome but please... be gentle.

My body hits the ground hard making My vision blur. I lay on the forest floor as the flames surrounding the forest burn the trees. I take a look toward the house that was now covered in flames before I finally passed out.

" -son."

" -lison."

"Alison!"

The voice snaps me out of my thoughts and I look at Mr. Thompson apologetically.

"Sorry Mr. Thompson my mind was somewhere else forgive me. "

"It's fine dear, I was just telling you to let your grandma know that im thankful."

I give Mr. Thompson a smile.

"I will be sure to tell her."

I give My final farewells and continue down the street.

I hummed to myself as I looked over the town. small houses littered the land covered with large amounts of snow. It's always snowed in this town it was one of the things we were known for. Another thing we were known for was the mass of trees the surrounded the town. The forest was the talk of this town.

"AFTER ALL THIS TIME WE HAVE DECIDED-"

I heard the towns man yell.

I found myself drawing near the crowd that was choosing to listen.

"TO HOLD AN ANNUAL MASQUERADE BALL. AFTER A 70 YEAR WAIT..."

A masquerade ball.

It was said that the last ball ended badly that there were doubts that this town grand ballroom would ever open again. My interest was suddenly peaked.

why?

After all these years. I tried to put these questions into the back of my mind for later since I had to head home

I turned to leave only to find myself colliding into something solid. I groaned and looked up only to feel my blood run cold.

I didn't know the man before me, but his eyes made me feel differently. They froze me in place they seemed to suffocate me. It was like I was drowning.

"Im sorry." I finally spoke. He gave me an amused smirk that left me with an odd. feeling.

"It's fine, I should have been more careful." He said politely but it was laced with something else. something dangerous.

"Alison!!" I heard a familiar voice scream.

I turned around abruptly disengaging from the strange man.

That's when I saw her sprinting towards me at full speed.

"LYDIA WAIT!" I shouted knowing what would happen. She kept on without even a moment of hesitation and launched herself at me. I dropped my basket and held open my arms quickly as she catapulted into them. We went tumbling to the floor with a thump.

"Oh my goodness." I say groaning in slight pain before bursting into laughter.

"I missed you soo much!!!" She said laughing with me. Some villagers looked at us but, by now they were used to our antics.

"Come now Lydia, I saw you yesterday." I said rolling her off me and standing up. I give her my hand and she takes it with ease as I help her up.

"Yes a whole night passed, it was absolutely horrible." Lydia said with a pout making me laugh again. We began to walk and talk drifting from the crowd.

"So I hear we are having a ball." Lydia says getting a suggestive look on her face.

"Oh heavens Lydia, I don't know." I say cutting to the chase.

" Oh no you don't Alison you must go. This is the first ball ever for us." She says with that tone in her voice that I hated. The one that meant she wouldn't let this go.

" You know I love this bossy side of you it truly suits you so well, you'd make a fine queen."

I say.

"And you are changing the subject." She huffs.

" You know me so well, what would I do without you."

"you'd perish."

I looked at her with fake offense on my face.

"And don't think you will get away that easily, I will get you to that ball."

I roll my eyes and stop walking suddenly remembering something.

"Changing the subject, I have something for you." I dig around in my basket and pull out a beautiful green cloak. I put it in Lydia's small soft hands, and watched as she clutched the rich thick fabric between her finger tips.

" Alison I couldn't-"

"Yes you can, I made it myself, it's one of my first creations so don't worry about grams, this one is from me."

Lydia looks at me shocked.

"You made this!? You made this for me?!?"

"Of course you mean the world to me, im not gonna let you run around in the cold."

Lydia looked at me with something I couldn't exactly recognize. We both fell silent as I grabbed the green fabric and wrapped it around her.

" I will take care of it." Lydia says softly a small smile gracing her face. For a second I couldn't find anything wrong with the world.

Lydia clears her throat and looks at the entrance into the forest.

" I never liked it in there, do you want me to accompany you through the forest." Lydia says a little worried.

"No im fine Lydia I know this path like the back of my hand." I say confidently.

"Well... alright."

I begin to walking to the entrance when I hear her say.

"Alison remember to stay on the path." She lightly shouts to me.

"Yea yea whatever." I mumble giving her a wave without turning to look back.


End file.
